


My Memories Of You

by KatieEwok



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sickfic, Texting, There's A Tag For That, Victor Nikiforov Has No Chill, but only smol hurt when yuuri's sick no big angst, yuuri katsuki is too powerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieEwok/pseuds/KatieEwok
Summary: All my fictober 2019 fics. I'm not doing the full list, but I just cherry picked my fav prompts for the best skating husbands.Chapter 1: Prompt number: 2 - “Just follow me, I know the area.” Victuuri in Paris.Chapter 2: Prompt number: 5 - "Yes, I’m aware. Your point?" The morning after the Sochi banquet.Chapter 3: Prompt number: 8 - "Can you stay?" Victor looks after a sick Yuuri.Chapter 4: Prompt number: 9 - “There is a certain taste to it.” Victor reacts to Yuuri's laundry day outfit.Chapter 5: Prompt number: 15 - "That's what I'm talking about!" Detroit fam shenanigans and a very sexy Russian neighbour.Chapter 6: Prompt number: 26 "You keep me warm." The heating breaks in Victor and Yuuri's flat.





	1. Just follow me, I know the area

**Author's Note:**

> I am very soft for these boys.

So far, Paris had been an exercise in getting lost. Victor refused to use the pricey overseas data for maps and usually said something to the effect of, “trust me, I know the area,” then taken them on a wild goose chase.

To be fair, with his fiancé’s sense of direction Yuuri wasn’t at all surprised. The number of times Yuuri had had to come and rescue him — first in Hasetsu and then at competitions — was laughable. It made him feel like Victor’s knight in shining armour every time though, so he didn’t mind.

“It’s Paris,” Yuuri said in response to Victor not being able to find the market he’d wanted to visit. “I don’t mind wandering around such a beautiful city. And there’s so many good food places to try here, Vitya.”

Victor sighed.

“I know but I wanted to take you to _ this _ food market.”

Yuuri tugged him closer by the hand he was holding and gave him a kiss, which seemed to do the trick in itself.

“If you really want to go we can ask someone,” Yuuri assured him, letting his words tickle the scant inches between their mouths so Victor shivered. “But I don’t mind being lost with you.”

Victor lit up like a Christmas tree.

“Yuuri! That’s so sappy, I love it.”

His grin was that goofy one he did just for Yuuri, showing lots of teeth and heart shaped. Yuuri kissed him right on it.

“Okay let’s ask this person,” Victor said, tugging Yuuri over to a passing woman and stopping her with a “salut!”

After a brief exchange in French and some pointing, Victor took off in the opposite direction of where they’d been heading.

“I know the way now! I swear it’s back where I thought it was to begin with.”

“Mhmm,” Yuuri agreed, amused as he was tugged along in his fiance’s wake.

And if they got lost a few more times it was no one’s business but theirs.


	2. Yes, I’m aware. Your point?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5 - "Yes, I’m aware. Your point?" Text conversations on the morning after the Sochi banquet.

<< Chris!

<< Chris goddamnit I am your mother!

>> For the love of all that is holy, Victor, chill

<< I wikl not

<< WILL

<< HIS THIGHSD

<< THIGHS

>> I am too hungover and pretty for this

<< Don’t make me come hunt you down. I don’t know how you got past me but I will find you

>> This is exactly why I left the hotel

>> Listen, mon chérie, ma beaute, ma petite oeuf, Yuuri is shy. He’d die if you call him apropos to nothing

>> Just stalk him on social media like a normal person

<< YOU DONT THINK IVE TRIED??

<< His social media is dead. DEAD

<< Which is exactly what I shall be if you don’t give me his number

<< Also excuse you it is not apropos to nothing we had CHEMISTRY

>> You know what? Fine

<< YES

>> NO

>> I’m giving you Phichit Chulanont’s number

<< The Thai skater? He’s not even here

>> No but he is Yuuri’s best friend and roommate

>> He’ll set you up without letting you go full kill bill sirens like you always do with pretty boys

<< I haven’t been a slut for years Chris how dare

<< I’m a father

>> Makkachin is your primary care giver not the other way around, sweetie

<< Fair. She’s a good girl

>> Right so

**Applebottom Jeans added Slutorov to “His Hips Don’t Lie”**

**Applebottom Jeans added Cutiepatootie to “His Hips Don’t Lie”**

**Cutiepatootie**

What is this

Victor Nikiforov?? Is that you??

Oh fuck my boy is gonna kill me what is this

**Slutorov**

Phichit Chulanont, delighted to make your acquaintance

We’re gathered here today for a very important purpose

**Applebottom Jeans**

Why are you talking like the queen of England all of a sudden

A second ago it was like you were typing with your forehead

**Slutorov**

This is no time for forehead jokes this is a matter of life or death

**Cutiepatootie**

Omg what is THE TEA I AM LIVING

I’m live tweeting this btw

**Slutorov**

No! No live tweets

Yuuri’s shy

**Cutiepatootie**

OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO

THIS BE ABOUT MY BOY?

**Slutorov**

IT SURE DO

**Cutiepatootie**

AYEEEEEEEEEEE

**Applebottom Jeans**

Long sigh

**Slutorov**

Silence bitchstophe

You live for my drama

**Applebottom Jeans**

Fair

**Slutorov**

Right so Phichit, my man, my main bitch, what is Yuuri’s deal? He’s single? He’s gay? He’s beautiful? He’s zesty?

What was I saying?

**Cutiepatootie**

Loooooooool

The legends are true

**Slutorov**

What’re the legends?

**Cutiepatootie**

That you have about as much chill as you do bad angles

**Applebottom Jeans**

I could have told you that ma beauté

Although talking isn’t really what I wanna do when I’m with you

**Cutiepatootie**

*blushes*

**Slutorov**

CHRIS THIS IS A NATIONAL WMERGENCY PUT YOUER DICK AWAY

**Applebottom Jeans**

How is this a national emergency?

**Slutorov**

I’m a national treasure and Yuuri’s thighs are an emergency

BUT HUSH

Phichit, would you kindly ask Yuuri two questions for me?

**Cutiepatootie**

Fire away

**Slutorov**

  1. Will you marry me?
  2. Why not?

**Cutiepatootie**

LMAOOOOOOOO

IM HOLLERING

KATSUDOM STRIKES AGAIN

**Applebottom Jeans**

Victor, hunny, sweetie, you’ve met the boy once

**Slutorov**

Yes, I’m aware. Your point?

**Cutiepatootie**

I am LIVING


	3. Can you stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you stay?” - Victor looks after a sick Yuuri.

Victor had expected the scent of frying bacon to tempt Yuuri out of bed but apparently that morning bacon wasn’t enough. Victor pouted at the pan. It was their treat day. No smoothies mixed with protein shake today, today was for bacon. Even the eggs actually had their yoke in them rather than just being egg whites.

Victor made a cup of Yuuri’s favourite tea, turned off the heat on the stove, and went to see if he could wake the sleeping beauty himself.

In their bedroom Yuuri was only visible by a tuft of black hair poking out the top of what Phichit liked to call a “Yuuritto”. Victor smiled to himself, helplessly charmed by his fiance.

“Yuuriii,” he called as he crossed over to Yuuri’s side of the bed with his tea.

He placed the genmaicha down on the side table and sat carefully on the edge of the bed next to the Yuuri shaped blanket monster.

No response. Victor frowned.

“Yuuri?”

He reached out and pushed the duvet down a little to expose Yuuri’s flushed and sleeping face. That’s when Victor started to worry.

Yuuri’s cheeks were unusually pink and his breathing was coming in shallow little huffs that seemed to take a lot of effort. His skin was hot to the touch when Victor placed a hand against his forehead.

“Yuuri love,” Victor said, a little louder as he gave Yuuri a gentle shake. “Yuuri, wake up, I wanna check if you’re okay.”

Yuuri came awake slowly. He looked groggy and dazed, giving the cutest little pouty frown at being woken. Then it smoothed into a smile as his eyes found Victor, apparently with some difficulty from the way he was squinting.

“Vitya?”

“Yes, love,” Victor said, relieved that Yuuri was okay enough to at least recognise him. “How are you feeling? You’re burning up.”

Yuuri scrunched his nose up as he thought about it, apparently taking some time to process the question.

“Hurts,” he said eventually. “Am cold.”

Yuuri drew the duvet impossibly tighter around himself, but still edged forward to place his cheek on Victor’s hand where it rested on the mattress next to him. He gave a contented little hum at the contact and Victor felt his heart melt.

“I think you’re sick, bunny. I should run out and get you some medicine, I think I cleared out our supply a couple of months ago with that horrible cold.”

Yuuri’s face scrunched up into a displeased little mew at the suggestion.

“Can you stay?” he asked, blinking blearily up at Victor “I’m sure I don’t need medicine. You’re hand is nice and cold, that’ll be enough.”

Victor resisted the urge to bundle Yuuri up into his arms and coo at him, realising Yuuri probably wouldn’t feel like being bundled anywhere at the moment.

“Aw, bunny, but you need medicine,” he argued, combing his fingers through Yuuri’s slightly sweaty hair. “I’ll be right back though.”

“Okay.”

Yuuri looked so sad as he agreed that Victor’s resolve folded like wet paper.

“Or I could get Yurio to pick us up some?”

Yuuri beamed at him. Before promptly having a coughing fit.

“That’d be nice,” he said once he’d recovered.

Victor climbed under the duvet with him and text Yurio to pick them up some medicine. Yurio cursed up a storm but agreed because “Katsudon can’t die before I kill him with my Worlds free skate.” It was good enough for Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love sickfics. [Tumbs](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/).


	4. There is a certain taste to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 9 - “There is a certain taste to it.” Victor reacts to Yuuri's laundry day outfit.

[Photo description: Yuuri in a pair of green swimming trunks and a neon orange t-shirt with the words Summer Disco Dance Party printed on the front, clutching a pile of books as he strides across what looks like a university campus.]

Caption reads:

**Thailand’s Pride @PhichitChulanont ✓**

Proof that my boy doesn’t look bad in anything #LaundryDay #AssSoFine #BabyGotBack

**800 comments, 2k likes**

**Skate Mom @taylorbb**

Good lord what is he wearing

**Katsukill @katuskistan11**

LOOK HOW FINE MY SON IS EVEN IN THESE TERRIBLE CLOTHES

**On the hunt @thatbitchgirl2**

Can we all appreciate Phichit Chulanont for giving us that good Yuuri content when our boy’s actual social media is entirely dead

**Emma’s Art @EmmaTArt**

We are fed. Thank you mother.

**Tedmas @TedHoward**

Who is this guy? He kinda hot…

**Vitch Bitch @VictorNikiforov ✓**

There is a certain taste to it.

**Yuurieka! @Chloeeeee**

Crops are watered.

**Skate Mom @taylorbb**

VICTOR NIKIFOROV?

**Thailand’s Pride @PhichitChulanont ✓**

Holy shit

[Photo description: Yuuri face down on the floor of what is recognisably the living room of his and Phichit’s shared flat.]

Caption reads:

**Thailand’s Pride @PhichitChulanont ✓**

@VictorNikiforov I think you broke him…

**900 comments, 3.5k likes**

**Katsukill @katuskistan11**

Can’t believe my boy is having all of his wildest dreams come true by having Victor Nikiforov notice him

***~Vanessa~* @VanessaRodgers92**

Oh my god, someone help him

**Vitch Bitch @VictorNikiforov ✓**

Oops? ...in my defence #AssSoFine

**Thailand’s Pride @PhichitChulanont ✓**

I’M HOLLERING


	5. That’s what I’m talking about!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detroit fam shenanigans and a very sexy Russian neighbour.

It was official. Yuuri and Phichit’s landlord was a dick.

“Right in the middle of the holidays and he puts the rent up!” Phichit was saying for the millionth time.

They were lugging boxes of their stuff into their new flat, just four days before Christmas. As though they didn’t have enough to do, what with the holiday work their tutors had set them, the various festive parties, and shopping for presents for their friends who celebrated Christmas. It wasn’t a big thing for either of them, but their friend Leo loved Christmas and it seemed rude when he always got them a little something. So it had become a tradition that their group all exchanged gifts, which meant they had to get four gifts for each of their group of friends, consisting of three other students; Leo, Guang Hong, Seung-Gil and of course Phichit and Yuuri.

“I know it sucks,” Yuuri agreed. “There’s just a two more boxes downstairs then we’re done though.”

“Okay, I’m just gonna get something to drink,” Phichit said, wiping his forehead and digging through the box marked ‘Kitchen’ for a glass.

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed, before telling Vicchan, his toy poodle, who seemed to want to be wherever Yuuri was, to stay.

Vicchan sat with a little huff and Yuuri headed back out into the hallway on his own, going over to the lift to push the button. Usually he’d use the stairs as a good way to stay fit, but with all the up and down they were doing that would get old pretty quickly.

Back down in the lobby Yuuri lifted another box. It was heavy, full of both textbooks and works of fiction. Well at least it was a good arm workout.

“Hey, new to the building?”

The voice came from behind him, and Yuuri turned to see the most beautiful human being he’d ever laid eyes on. He almost dropped the box.

The man was tall and slim, with a shoulder to waist ratio that looked like it was moulded by the fitness gods themselves. He had a sweep of silver hair, short but with a fringe. His skin was smooth and pale as marble, a jawline and cheekbones that could have cut diamonds. And his eyes... Yuuri thought he’d never seen eyes so blue.

Rather than a witty, interesting reply, what came out of Yuuri’s mouth was “mn-wha?” which he wasn’t sure was even a word. His cheeks were on fire, and if his hands were free he would’ve face-palmed.

The man grinned, apparently aware of his effect, and gestured to the remaining box.

“Can I help carry that up?”

“You don’t have to,” Yuuri managed to say, which was an actual sentence at least.

“It’s no bother,” the man said. “I was going to go to the gym anyway, so this is just like a pre-gym warm up.”

Of course he was on his way to the gym, Yuuri thought. You didn’t get a body like  _ that _ without some serious work.

“Oh, well, if you’re sure it’s no trouble.”

“None at all.”

The man came forward and took the box with Phichit’s books in it. Yuuri’s own arms were starting to ache, but he was determined to keep hold of the box.

“I’m Victor by the way,” the man said once he’d lifted the box. “I live in flat thirteen.”

“Oh, we're on the same corridor then,” Yuuri said, carrying the box over to the lift and nudging the button with his wrist. “I’m Yuuri.”

“Well hey new-neighbour-Yuuri.”

God Victor’s smile was cute.

The lift pinged and they got in together.

“So do you work nearby?” Yuuri asked, trying to do a better job of conversing since his disastrous beginning.

“I actually work from home,” Victor said, his smile easy and charming. “I’m a photographer.”

“Oh cool, you should meet my roommate, he loves photography.”

“We’ll have to compare cameras. So what do you do?”

“I’m a student,” Yuuri said, glancing at the numbers as they climbed. He was very aware of how close they were standing in the little lift. “I study dance.”

“Oh so that explains it,” Victor said, eyes dragging up and down Yuuri’s body in a not at all subtle manner.

“Explains what?” Yuuri asked, butterflies dancing in his stomach.

“The fact that you’ve got the body of a dancer.”

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed even darker than they already were and he spluttered. Victor smirked.

“Do you like dogs?” Victor asked then, which was an odd segue.

“Um, yes,” Yuuri said, blinking in surprise as the lift doors opened. “I have a toy poodle.”

“You do?” Victor asked, his face lighting up. “But I have a poodle! She’s a standard so probably bigger, but what a coincidence!”

Suddenly Victor didn’t seem nearly as intimidating. In fact from the way he was bouncing along next to Yuuri down the hall he seemed quite dorky. It made him, if possible, even cuter.

“Well maybe our dogs can be friends,” Yuuri said, then realised what he’d said and flushed bright red. He’d basically asked Victor on a doggie playdate.

“I think Makkachin would like that very much,” Victor said, grinning at Yuuri as they reached his door and ducked inside.

Phichit was there, apparently bored with hauling boxes and now arranging their potted plants. Yuuri rolled his eyes. True, Victor had carried up the one Phichit would’ve needed to get, but Phichit didn’t know that.

“We’ve got the last boxes,” Yuuri said as he came in and bent to place the box down in the middle of the lounge.

Vicchan bounced over to lick his face, then went to jump up at the new person.

“They’re all up?” Phichit asked, turning to look at them and his eyes widening at the sight of Victor. “That’s what I’m talking about! Good job. And you might be?”

“Victor,” Victor said, stooping to pet Vicchan and cooing at him. “And you must be Yuuri’s roommate and Yuuri’s very cute dog, hello gorgeous, who’s a good boy? You are, yes indeed.”

Yuuri grinned at the sight of Victor fussing over Vicchan, who lapped it all up. Then Victor straightened and offered a hand to Phichit.

“Phichit Chulanont, at your very sexy service,” Phichit said, winking as he shook the offered hand. Victor laughed. Yuuri wanted to die.

“Yes well,” Yuuri interrupted. “It was very nice of Victor to help out.”

“It sure was,” Phichit agreed. “Would you like to stay for a cup of tea to say thank you?”

“I was actually on my way to the gym,” Victor said, gesturing over his shoulder with a thumb.

“I bet you were,” Phichit said, dragging his eyes up and down Victor’s body as Victor had just done to Yuuri. Yuuri elbowed him hard in the ribs.

“Maybe some other time,” Victor said, clearly fighting the urge to laugh. “It was nice to meet you. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

Though it seemed as though he was talking to both of them, his eyes were very firmly fixed on Yuuri.

“Sure,” Yuuri agreed, blushing, which seemed to be his constant state at the moment.

“Alright, see you,” Victor said, and with one final pet to Vicchan he headed out.

As soon as the door closed behind him Phichit punched Yuuri in the arm.

“Our hot neighbour wants to bang you!”

“Shut up! No he doesn’t.”

“Oh so those fuck me eyes he gave you at the end there were all in my head?”

“Well you do have a pretty overactive imagination.”

“Yuuri,” Phichit sighed, as Yuuri went to start unpacking their kitchen stuff. “Just because I was the one who told you about ninety percent of the students at uni are crushing on you does not mean I have an overactive imagination.”

“There’s literally not enough girls and gay guys to make up that percentage.”

“That’s how powerful you are, my man.”

Yuuri threw a tea towel in Phichit’s face.

* * *

“I’m home!”

Phichit’s voice rang through from the front hall to where Yuuri was in the kitchen, carefully pulling out a tray of cookies from the oven.

“Okaerinasai!”

“What smells so good?” Phichit asked as he stepped into their kitchen.

It was a day later and they’d pretty much done with unpacking, deciding to just get on with it and knock it out in one day.

“I’m baking cookies for Victor to say thank you,” Yuuri explained, nudging Vicchan out of the way where he was dancing around Yuuri’s feet, hoping for a dropped cookie.

“For carrying one box upstairs?” Phichit asked, coming over and hopping up to sit on the counter.

“Well it was a heavy box…”

“You’re whipped.”

“I believe you have to be in a relationship to be whipped.”

“Semantics.”

Yuuri ignored this and went to open up the cake tin for the cookies to go in once they were cool. He figured if he gave the cookies to Victor in a tin of theirs then Victor would have to return the tin and Yuuri would have an excuse to see him again. It was the perfect plan.

Yuuri put a timer on his phone for the cookies to cool, then went and played a little Super Smash Bros with Phichit before it went off. He put the cookies in the tin and tugged on his shoes.

“Good luck getting the booty,” Phichit called from the couch as Yuuri passed.

Yuuri gave him the finger.

Moments later he was stood outside of flat thirteen, hesitating. Before he could overthink his decision he knocked.

“Coming!” Victor’s voice called from inside and Yuuri felt his stomach clench in anticipation and nerves.

Moments later the lock clicked and the door swung open. Yuuri dropped the cookies.

Victor was in a towel,  _ just  _ a towel. He’d clearly just got out of the shower, his perfectly chiselled torso still a little wet, drops of water rolling over perfectly cut abs. Yuuri’s brain entirely short circuited. He felt like he’d been smacked over the head with a battering ram and all he could do was blink at Victor.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, eyeing him with some concern. “Are you okay?”

“Guh.”

Yuuri wanted to die. He managed to pull himself back together enough and firmly looked anywhere but at Victor, his eyes fixed on the floor as he swooped to pick up the tin of cookies and held them out.

“I made you cookies to say thank you for helping with the box,” Yuuri explained, his cheeks hot enough to bake another batch. “They’re chocolate chip.”

“Oh!” Victor exclaimed, reaching out and taking the tin. “That’s so sweet of you! You really didn’t have to…”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri said, his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. “Well… bye.”

Then Yuuri fled.

Phichit laughed at him for a solid fifteen minutes when he managed to get the story out of Yuuri, who was still lying facedown on the floor of their lounge an hour later. Vicchan stood on his back in what was clearly an attempt to help.

* * *

Yuuri looked up from where he was stretched into a split at the sound of a knock on the door a few days later.

“It’s open!” he called, a little embarrassed that he was in such a tiny pair of booty shorts for doing yoga but figured that it was his flat anyway.

He looked over his shoulder to see Victor walk into the lounge. He dropped the cookie tin he was holding. Vicchan let out a bark of surprise at the noise.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked, perplexed by the stunned look on Victor’s face. At least Victor was fully dressed this time, though the jeans were practically painted on.

Victor mumbled something in what sounded like Russian and wiped a hand over his face, his eyes very wide and his cheeks flushed pink. Yuuri moved out of the splits and stood, turning to face him.

“Everything okay?” he asked, going over to where Victor was bending to pick up the tin.

“No, I mean yes, everything’s perfect, everything’s thighs, I mean fine!”

Yuuri had never seen Victor looking so flustered. It was kind of cute actually, the way his cheeks had gone pink and his eyes kept flitting to Yuuri then away.

“You finished the cookies?” Yuuri asked, reaching out to take the tin with a smirk, his confidence growing.

“Yes, they were very good,” Victor said, still looking flustered.

“I’m glad,” Yuuri said. Then, daringly, “I was just finishing up, want a cup of tea?”

“Oh, um, yes, that’d be nice.”

Half an hour later they’d exchanged numbers and agreed to a dinner date on Friday night. Though they didn’t wait until then to make out on the couch. Phichit walked in on them and whooped so loudly Victor fell off the couch. Yuuri tackled Phichit and gave him a noogie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also do victuuri fanart [on Tumblr](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/) cos I am weak for these boys.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos!


	6. You keep me warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number: 26 - “You keep me warm.” The heating breaks in Victor and Yuuri's flat.

Their heating was broken. It was the middle of December in Saint Petersburg, Russia, and their heating was broken.

“When did the plumber say he could get here?” Yuuri asked from where he was huddled on the sofa as Victor tugged the curtains closed to try and keep some of the heat in. Of course their flat didn’t have double glazed windows because it was an old building with a protected front. As much as Yuuri loved his fiance, he couldn’t help but think maybe Victor could be a little careless with money. He’d bought the flat before they were together after all, and of course didn’t bat an eye at the price of the heating bill as long as the building was aesthetically pleasing.

“Not until tomorrow afternoon,” Victor said, finally getting the curtain in place.

“We’ll freeze before then,” Yuuri groaned, burrowing deeper into the blankets.

“Nonsense,” Victor said, coming over to sit next to him and tugging at the blanket so Yuuri let him in. “I’ve ordered a space heater on express delivery, it’ll be here in a couple of hours.”

Yuuri grumbled but snuggled up to Victor to sap some of his heat anyway.

They sat watching the candles flicker. It only felt right to light candles, what with the snow falling thick and heavy and the sun having already set despite it only being four-thirty in the afternoon.

“We should make tea,” Victor said eventually, going to pull away from Yuuri, who whined until he stopped.

“But you keep me warm.”

Victor chuckled, his expression painfully fond as he reached up to cup Yuuri’s face, smoothing his thumb over his pout.

“Tea will keep you even warmer.”

Yuuri reluctantly agreed and Victor went to boil the kettle. Five minutes later he had tea and his fiance’s arms around him and was warmer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hot mess](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy to take prompts if you want me to write anything (no major miscommunication, major character death, or cheating outside of main pairing). Just message me on Tumblr or leave a comment with what you'd like to see. Comments in general always appreciated <3
> 
> [Would you look at this utter disaster of a blog](https://ewokthrowdown.tumblr.com/).


End file.
